Up In The Space!
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Our little beloved SIR unit misses Earth when Zim got enough of it and leaves. Can Zim sing a song to cheer him up? Very OOC. Parody of the song...uh, you know which.


**A/N: First, I gotta say, that this is the best cartoon _ever_ and if you don't agree I will send Invader Zim on you :P**

**And Zim and Gir are the best characters EVAR! So I wrote this little piece. It's a parody on a Disney song. Guess which :P Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Zim and his SIR unit Gir had left Earth by now. There was no freaking point. Where humans murder each other, steal from each other and totally destroying the planet, it was just not worth having...in Zim's point of view, of course.

He didn't care if he would get banished to Foodcourtia. He'd rather be sent there than deal with those pesky, filthy humans.

Gir, however, thought differently.

He missed Earth. Their wonderful waffles and tacos, their piggie toys and not to mention that he would miss The Scary Monkey Show badly. It was his favorite. Gir pressed his metallic face against the glass of their ship and let out a static sigh. He smiled and dreamed. He sighed and sobbed.

Zim rolled his eyes. He could care less about Gir's opinion about his decision, but he was his master and Gir had to obey, even if he normally didn't, he couldn't escape this order.

The Irken put the ship on 'automatic navigator' and left to go cheer up Gir. Even if he was just his robot, and rather goofy, servant, he still somewhat cared about him deep inside. He just had a hard time to show it.

Gir whined quietly. "I wanna go back..." Then his face lit up. "Maybe I can! Master, can't you radiate me down on the Earth like in Star Trek?" "No, Gir. It's a foolish decision. Only the most foolish of fools, like humans, would like that." Zim said simply. "Master...but why? I WANNA!" He ran for the flat in order to be radiated but Zim's hands stopped him, grabbing his shoulders.

Zim:

Up here is your home! Gir, listen to me.

_The human world, it's a mess_

_Life up in the space_

_Is better than anything they got down there_

_You think it's always better_

_Where we are from miles apart_

_You dream about going down there_

_But it wouldn't be so smart_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Where we can go anywhere_

_Such beautiful stars around you_

_Shining without a care_

_Up in the space_

_Up in the space_

_Robot, it's better_

_Up where it wider_

_Take it from me_

_Down on Earth they rase themselves_

_With such pain they're overwhelmed_

_There it's such mayhem_

_Here you escape 'em!_

_Up in the space_

*Zim plays on a random xylophone that appeared, Gir listens absently*

~ DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO ~

_Ha-ha-ha-haa!_

~ DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DOOO ~

_Up here the aliens are happy_

_Above the Earthly skies_

_But the aliens on Earth ain't happy_

_There they sneak in with disguise_

_But someone disguised is safe and sound_

_They're in for the worst torment_

_In case you would be found_

_Guess who's an experiment!_

_Oh no_

_Up in the space_

_Up in the space_

_They're all strangers_

_Here there are dangers_

_They dare not face_

_Here we are young and wild and free_

_Here an alien spotter can't see_

_If they do spot us_

_We flee the chaos!_

_Up in the space _

_(Background Irkens: Up in the space!)_

_Up in the space_

_(Background Irkens: Up in the space!)_

Gir sat there unaffected, until they heard snickering. Surprised, they turned only to see a camera in the ceiling. They gasped. It was Dib's camera! He'd probably snuck it in while he wasn't looking. Zim blushed a dark green blush and screamed. "DIB-STINK! Holy Tallest, hope he didn't see me." But it was too late. Dib was rolling on his floor laughing his ass off. Then, after inhaling tons of air to calm down, he yelled: "Zim! I won't just be honored to show aliens exist, but also how REDICULOUS they can be! I'm uploadin' this to YouTube. See ya!"

Zim screamed in frustration and cursed in Irken. Then he turned to Gir. "Gir! We have to return to Earth! In case everyone finds out we exist, they will interfer our space!" The little robot twitched. "Did you say...return...? But you just said-" Zim blushed. "Screw what I said! We gotta put my plan into action!" He booted up the ship. "Gir, increase the warp. We're returning to Earth!" Gir was stuck in a trance for a second or two, before obeying. "Yes, Master!" He said and did what he was told. A goofy smile appeared on his face.

He was going to return to Earth. To the waffles, the tacos, the piggies and most of all...

To watch the Scary Monkey Show again!

* * *

**A/N: Silly, I know, but I honestly don't give a flying fuck :P I had to write it outta my head XD**

**That review button looks really cute right? Don't want to hug it? :P  
**


End file.
